


New Friends: Halloween

by MrsEclipse9856



Series: New Friends [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsEclipse9856/pseuds/MrsEclipse9856
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trick-or-treating... nuf said</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends: Halloween

"What are you supposed to be?" he asked his daughter.

"I'm you, daddy." He studied her outfit, Joanna was wearing a pair of mini-scrubs, a stethoscope and short brown wig, she even had a fake hospital ID that said she was 'Doctor Mini-Bones.' Leonard chuckled, it was a good copy.

"You're me. So, if someone gets hurt tonight, it's all you, doc?" he asked his little girl.

Joanna shrugged, "We'll see. Come on, I bet Uncle Jim's already across the hall." He smiled and followed her out of the apartment. Apparently, Joanna was a good excuse for –her newly minted uncle- Jim to go trick or treating, like he needed one. Pavel, Hikaru and Nyota were going too.

"You're not wearing a costume either, Bones… you're killing me," Jim told him as soon as they walked into Hikaru's apartment. The blonde was dressed like an 80's rock star, with the tight pants, big hair and even a fake guitar.

"Leave him alone," Nyota ordered. "He looks perfect just the way he is." Leonard smiled at the beautiful woman's words, mostly because Jim doesn't argue with her and she was also dressed like a normal person. If the doctor had to guess, she was pulling parental duty for the wiz-kid.

"You're lucky I love you, Ny. You too, Bonesy," the blonde man told them.

"Don't be an infant, Jim," Joanna called from the living room in her best interpretation of his voice. Leonard couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, that's cute," Hikaru, dressed in pirate gear, laughed.

Pavel, who was dressed like Captain America, nodded, "Da, she takes after you."

* * *

Technically, Pavel was too old for this but since he was small for his age, people gave him candy. Leonard watched as Joanna and Pavel made the rounds at all the houses between the apartment and Jim's shop while Jim and Hikaru seemed to charm all the moms. He really should've known better.

Ny just chuckled as Jim used Joanna as his wing woman. It was actually impressive to watch his daughter tell people how nice her uncle was and ask for phone numbers. The linguist sighed, "I don't know if that's really cute or really sad."

"It's okay. Girls are suckers for kids and puppies," he muttered.

"We are not," the translator declared.

"You are too," Hikaru told her. "Seriously. Have you ever just watched a guy with a baby? Girls fall all over themselves for that shit."

"They do," Leonard had to agree with his friend.

"You guys are just messing with me," Ny told them.

Later that night, while Leonard went through the candy with the kids, Jim and Hikaru compared the numbers they got. Eighteen between the two of them… and one for Leonard.


End file.
